canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahri Yak
Mahri Loraine Yak is a fan-made Sly Cooper character created by Sabrina1985. About her Mahri is an anthropormorphic yak who has grey fur, a black mane, tail, and hooves, green eyes, a cream-colored muzzle, white horns, and wears a white long sleeved shirt with dark red pants. She was born in Tokyo, Japan on January 1st, 1992 to her parents, Zayne and Simone. Her parents were a military couple stationed in Japan when she was born. Mahri has three older siblings: a sister named Alana, and two brothers who are twins, Dashiel and Daniel. She also has two younger siblings as well: a sister named Jocelyn, and a brother named Jeremiah. One day, she was approached by a cruel and sadistic frog named Raleigh who told her he had a job for her, where she was to find, befriend, and help destroy three blood thirsty "treacherous criminals", but she refused to listen to him or help him because she did not trust him, then he threatened to slaughter her parents and siblings and so she reluctantly agreed to help him. She couldn't take the chance that he could hurt her family, so Raleigh's plan was that Mahri would infiltrate the Cooper gang's house. Once Mahri got to the location of the house, she then decided that she would take them down with brute force and kill them by wrapping her arm around each of their necks and stab a knife through their heads. She is a former would-be criminal with her own personal schemes in mind for the sole purpose of wiping out thieves who steal only from those undeserving of what they possess. When Mahri first met Sly, Bentley, and Murray, she despised the trio with a passion from what Raleigh had told her about them and was about carry out her original plan of killing them, but then Sly quickly stopped her using a combination of his roll and ninja spire jump techniques. Sly had informed her that Raleigh's criminality did not stem from a tragic event in his past, but merely because he was bored with his life of wealth and privilege, and he also told her about how when he was eight years old, the fiendish five attacked his home, killed his father, stole the Thievius Raccoonus book, and they also split the book into five pieces and this home invasion left him orphaned. But after hearing the story of Sly's tragic past in addition to the kindness Sly, Bentley, and Murray showed her, Mahri began to soften up and could see that Raleigh had lied to her, so, Mahri came to them not in secrecy, but in friendship. Mahri was taught to learn the ways of master thievery from Sly, and also was given darts, bombs, and a crossbow by Bentley. She is well-trained in fighting techniques because she has 22+ years of military training and martial arts training, plus 6 months of master thievery skills. Mahri's personality traits show that she is tough as nails, stern, hard working, diligent, smart, serious, content, silly, sarcastic, hyper, a bit short fused, fun loving, happy, and bubbly. Her hobbies include battling criminal gangs and stealing from them, hanging out with her friends, practicing mixed martial arts, meditating, swimming, jogging, gymnastics, waterskiing, surfing, and video games. She is single, but has secret romantic feelings for Murray, since she recently realized that she loves him. Mahri had always liked Murray, and had stronger feelings for him than for the other members of the Cooper gang. Family Zayne Zebra (father) Simone Yak (mother) Alana Zebra (sister) Dashiel Yak (brother) Daniel Yak (brother) Jocelyn Zebra (sister) Jeremiah Zebra (brother) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Sabrina the monkey, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, William "Compo" Simmonite, Norman "Cleggy" Clegg, Cyril Blamire, Walter C. "Foggy" Dewhurst, Hyacinth Bucket, Richard Bucket, Daisy, Onslow, Violet, Bruce, Elizabeth Hawksworth-Warden, Emmet Hawksworth, Michael the vicar, the vicar's wife, Raymond Barone, Debra Whelan-Barone, Robert Barone, Amy MacDougall-Barone, Joanne Glotz, Judith Potter, Stefania Fogagnolo, Douglas Heffernan, Carrie Spooner-Heffernan, Deacon Palmer, Spencer Olchin, Holly Shumpert, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Penny, Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Amy Farrah Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Shellbrina, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the fairy godmother, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Jennifer Honey, Matilda Wormwood, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Banjo, Kazooie, Brentilda Winkybunion, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Adam Park, Tommy Oliver, Boi, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Heart, Mei, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Sarah, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Marlow, Karli, Kiki, Alyssa, Alex, Brian, Ethan, Andrew, Rodolfo, Joshua, Isaiah, Emmanuel, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the swordfish, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Gavin Fairfax, "Bumbly" Carstairs, Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Mike Teevee, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Daniel Zuko, Sandra Olsson, Stephanie Zinone, Michael Carrington, Conrad Birdie, Kimberly MacAfee, Randolph MacAfee, Ursula Merkle, Hugo Peabody, Harvey Johnson, Penelope Ann Henkel, Debra Sue Miller, Charity Garfine, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Lulabelle, Scarecrowess, Scraps the patchwork girl, Nimmee Aimee, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Polychrome the rainbow's daughter, Button-Bright, Woot the wanderer, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Libby Chessler, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Shellsha, Queen Beryl, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, Agatha Trunchbull, Harry Wormwood, Zinnia Wormwood, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Gruntilda Winkybunion, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Jessica, Sandy, Emily, Tricia, Rebecca, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Jared, Ivan, Condor, Delio, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch Kidd, Cassidy Sundance, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Anti-Heroes